My Torn Prince
by Miso Martyr
Summary: When twins Shannon and Ellie decide to go into the ruins of the Kriticos mansion they find themselves in the hands of ghost royalty. RoycexOC DanaxOC SLASH/FEMSLASH
1. Twins:Entering The House

"Come on! Let's go inside already!" complained Ellie pulling on his twin sister's arm. "Ellie I am not so sure about this anymore." Stated Shannon looking up at the big glass house which was half broken down. "Don't be such a big baby! You're the older twin so shouldn't you be all tough and stuff?" asked Ellie still pulling on her arm. "You're the male twin!" said Shannon. "Exactly that's why I am not scared to go in!" sighed Ellie tugging harder on her arm. "Fine. Fine let's go." Said Shannon shaking her head in defeat. "Finally!" exclaimed Ellie happily prancing to the entrance of the glass house. Ellie stared at the huge piece of glass preventing them access to the house. "Move." Said Shannon slightly pushing her twin out of the way. Shannon grabbed onto one side and motioned for Ellie to grab onto the other. Ellie did so and lifted it, with both combined forces they were able to move it a little bit so they could get in. "And that's why I love having a twin." Smiled Ellie walking into the house.

Shannon hesitantly entered the house and looked around. Weird encryptions were written on the floors, walls, and ceilings. Ellie was awe strucked as he observed the house. "Do you have the map?" asked Ellie looking back at his twin. "Of course! Never go into a unfamiliar place without a map! That's a sure way to get yourself lost." Stated Shannon opening up her black 'Hello Kitty' messenger bag and taking out a weathered, beaten up parchment. Shannon unrolled it and scanned over it. "So where do you wanna head first?" asked Shannon glancing up at her brother. "How bout the basement?" asked Ellie smiling. "You've got to be kidding me! The basement?" asked Shannon putting one hand on her hip. "Yes the basement." Said Ellie taking the map away from his sister and looking it over. "Here. You can stay up here if you want but I am going down stairs so adios amiga!" smiled Ellie handing Shannon the map and walking off. "Ellie! Come on!" exclaimed Shannon pissed. Shannon walked after her brother. "Hey look glasses!" grinned Ellie picking up a pair of clear glasses.

Shannon snatched them from Ellie and put them on. "How do I look?" asked Shannon turning around to look at her brother. "You look like a dork." Laughed Ellie. "Whatever your just jealous of my sexylicious glasses." Giggled Shannon walking down the stairs. When her and Ellie finally made it to the basement Shannon looked around and nearly died right there. Not five feet away from her was a teenage boy who looked like a James Dean wannabe, and half of him was burnt. And he looked pissed. "Shannon? What's the matter? Shannon?" asked Ellie worrying about his twin. Shannon shakily took of the glasses and handed them to Ellie. Ellie put them on and looked to were Shannon was staring. The twins continued to stare at him, while Shannon was beyond terrified Ellie seemed to think it was cool. Ellie smiled at the pissed off teen. Shannon crawled backward trying not to cry, choking back a sob. Ellie remained calm. "Hey Shannon he's kinda cute isn't he?" Ellie asked grinning. Shannon looked at her brother with wide eyes. "What?!" she asked alarmed.


	2. Royce:Hearing Humans

Royce sat on his wrecked car observing his surroundings. He was back at the mansion. Sure he was set free from this 'prison' but ironically this is where he felt at home the most. He pondered his bat around in his hands and sighed. "Dana why did you come back with me?" asked Royce looking over at the Angry Princess. She sat next to him wielding her knife, swaying it ever so gently through the air. "We're friends and besides what was I gonna do? I have no one left. Everyone I knew is dead." Said Dana nonchalantly. "Thank you." Said Royce. "No problem hun." Smiling Dana looked over at the Torn Prince. Yes she smiled. "Wait do you hear that?" asked Royce. Him and Dana looked up to see a boy with emo-ish blond hair swept in front of his eyes and a girl with long chestnut brown hair moving a piece of glass to get into the house. "What are humans doing here?' asked Dana. "I don't now but I don't like it." Said Royce getting up, wielding his bat in defense. "I am gonna go see if they have anyone else with them." Said Dana. Royce looked back at her as she flickered away.

Royce tightened his grip on the bat and watched as the two were talking about something. _"You've got to be kidding me! The basement?"_ asked the female putting one hand on her hip. _"Yes the basement."_ Said the male taking the map away from his sister and looking it over. Royce smirked as e heard that. If he was lucky he'd may even have a new plaything that wouldn't break so easily. He walked to where the bottom of the stairs were and waited for the humans to come down. _"Hey look glasses!"_ grinned the male picking up a pair of clear glasses. The girl snatched them from the boy and put them on. _"How do I look?"_ she asked turning around to look at her...boyfriend? _"You look like a dork."_ Laughed the male. _"Whatever your just jealous of my sexylicious glasses."_ Giggled the girl walking down the stairs. Royce put on a pissed off look but on the inside he was happier than a kid at Christmas. He watched them both come down the stairs, he was almost shaking with happiness. When the girl stopped and her once joyful expression became a expression of horror an fear Royce knew this would be a fun night.

"_Shannon? What's the matter? Shannon?"_ asked the boy worrying about his girlfriend? 'Shannon' shakily took of the glasses and handed them to the boy. He put them on and looked to were Shannon was staring. They continued to stare at him, while Shannon was beyond terrified the boy seemed to think it was cool. Royce found this a bit shocking. In all of his years as a ghost he has never met anyone who was unfazed by him except Cyrus and that re headed bitch. The human boy smiled at Royce. Shannon crawled backward trying not to cry, choking back a sob. The boy however remained calm. _"Hey Shannon he's kinda sexy isn't he?"_ He asked grinning. Had a guy just called him '**sexy**?' well there's always a first time for everything. Royce smirked and figured why not have a bit of fun with this one. It's not like the boy was hideous or anything. In fact he was one of the best looking guys he'd ever seen except for himself of course. Shannon looked at him with wide eyes. _"What?!"_ she asked alarmed.


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Honestly my laptop crashed like a week after posting the second chapter of this story (which was 11/28/08) and I had already written up to chapter five and so I kind of just abandoned this story after that. I mean I had intended to just rewrite them but then other things came up and I forgot about it and soon the story was just abandoned. But I've recently been thinking about editing the first two chapters and then continuing it or leaving the first two chapters as is and then just continuing. Honestly its up to you guys, I mean do want me to reboot the whole thing or just continue it? Just let me know. Oh and I'd like to say a **VERY** big **_Thank You_** to the lovely four who have reviewed this story and the many who have added it to their favorites. _Love you, my little Punchkin-Munchkins. 3_


	4. Chapter 1: Revised

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I have reworked the first chapter to meet my standards of how it should have been the first time around. I had to edit some things from the original chapter because when re-watching the movie I noticed that like almost the **_ENTIRE_** house exploded at the end. Also I changed the twins appearance because I hated what the way I described them before and I hope that their physical description in this chapter is better then the first one. I honestly _want_ to continue this story but I am not sure if I should continue the rewrite for the next chapter or just continue on to chapter 3. Also I have no beta reader so I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, and other things of that nature. I mean I have proof read it a couple of times but I think I may have slipped up a few times. I hope that this meets everyone's expectations and that I have not disappointed you. _Love you, my little Punchkin-Munchkins._

**Homo Crack Nazi:** I am very flattered that you made an exception for my story and I can honestly say I am ashamed of how I did that through out both chapters. XD A reason why I think that people have not reviewed it was because of the fact that it's not complete and has been in the works since 2008 and the most recent update is an Author's Note. Wow a year? Damn I feel like such a slacker now. . I truly hope that this meets your standards for having to wait so long! I am very sorry!

**Erika:** I plan on keeping the storyline the same but changing some things here and there from the the first two chapters. After that I am going to allow the thought bunnies to run rampant with ideas for this story. XD I hope to like involve the readers with the story by allowing them to have a say in what sort of happens through the story. I mean I'd still have like the final say in what actually gets written but I am very open minded when it comes to readers and their ideas for where a story should go.

* * *

"Come on! Let's go inside already!" complained Ellie pulling on his twin sister's arm which was covered by a long sleeved black turtle neck sweater.

"Ellie I am not so sure about this anymore." Stated Shannon looking up at the remains of the once beautiful Kriticos mansion, worry evident in her voice.

Both of the Hawke siblings had silky chocolate brown hair, Shannon's hair was layered and it cascaded down her back, while Ellie's hair reached his shoulders. Both twins had unbelievably bright blue eyes, the irises outlined in a onyx black and golden honey specks mixed in with the blue. While Shannon had barely any freckles on her skin Ellie had a cluster of them on his face, adding to his feminine features, and more littered themselves across his body. Ellie was roughly 5' 6" but Shannon towered over her sibling by four inches, and that was without heels.

"Don't be such a big baby! You're the older twin so shouldn't you be all tough and stuff?" asked Ellie, a puzzled look on his face as he continued to pull on her arm.

"You're the male twin!" countered Shannon as she wretched her arm free from her brother's grasp.

"Exactly, that's why I am not scared to go in!" exclaimed the teenager as he threw his arms up in disbelief.

"Fine. Fine let's go, alright…Jesus." muttered Shannon pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ellie with a sigh. He happily pranced towards the entrance of the abandoned mansion. Ellie stared at a large piece of metal preventing them from gaining access to the house.

"Come on there's other openings around." Shannon stated as she came up behind her brother and saw him with a perplexed look on his face.

"Shannon!" he whined in protest. "If we don't start at the beginning," Ellie started, gesturing to the blocked path "then technically we didn't explore the entire thing, and who knows it might be bad luck." said the male pouting at his sister.

"We are about to venture into a fucking structure which has broken glass, probably wildlife creatures in it, and your worried about bad luck?" questioned Shannon.

"Uh yeah, I mean whoever owned this house before must have had some _really_ bad luck, I mean the house is destroyed. Shit like that doesn't just happen." stated Ellie making sure to stress the word 'really'.

"Move." commanded Shannon with an aggravated sigh as he slightly pushed her twin out of the way. The girl grabbed onto one side and motioned for Ellie to grab onto the other, Ellie did so and lifted it, with both combined forces they were able to move it a little bit so they could get in.

"And that's why I love having a twin." Smiled Ellie brushing off his hands on his skin tight black jeans as he walked into the house.

Shannon hesitantly entered the house and looked around, pieces of glass crushing beneath her heeled boots. Latin encryptions were written on what was left of the floors, walls, and ceilings, while most of it was gone there were still some stable places for the teenagers to walk. Ellie was awe struck as he observed the house, his eyes had glazed over a bit, and his mouth hung slightly open.

"Do you have the ground-plans?" asked Ellie looking back at his twin, finally snapping out of his awe struck phase.

"Of course! Never go into a unfamiliar place without a map of some sort, that's a sure way to get yourself lost." Stated Shannon with a smirk as she opened up her black 'Hello Kitty' messenger bag and took out a weathered, beaten up parchment. Shannon unrolled it and scanned over it.

"So where do you wanna head first?" asked Shannon glancing up at her brother. "I mean with most of the floors are destroyed and with us not being Lara Croft I think we can only mainly access the basement and some parts of the first floor, or what was the first floor." commented Shannon scratching her head as she observed her surroundings.

"How about the basement?" asked Ellie smiling as he brushed his bangs from his eyes as he looked down at the ground-plan.

"You've got to be kidding me! The basement?" asked Shannon as she placed one hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes the basement." Confirmed Ellie as he took the parchment away from his sister and looked it over once more. "Look, you can stay up here if you want but I am going down stairs so adios amiga!" smiled Ellie giving Shannon back the ground-plan and walking off.

"Ellie! Come on!" exclaimed Shannon pissed. Hesitating a few moments Shannon reluctantly walked after her brother with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey look glasses!" called out the small male as he reached down and picked up a pair of clear glasses from beneath some rubble. The glasses themselves had a crack that ran straight down the left lens and one side was almost dislocated from the main piece, hanging on by one of the metal hinges. Shannon immediately snatched them from Ellie and inspected them before putting them on as best as she could.

"How do I look?" asked Shannon turning around to look at her brother.

"You look like a dork." Laughed Ellie as he watched his sister adjust the glasses on her face.

"Whatever your just jealous because I can work these glasses better then you ever could, bitch." smirked Shannon as she snapped her fingers and looked down. The writing on the pieces of glass glowed up at her and Shannon wearily blinked her eyes a few times before shaking her head, dismissing the writing.

As the twins progressed through what was left of the Kriticos mansion they found most of the ways to the basement had been cut off by the lack of a floor. Once or twice Ellie had suggested that they just jump down one of the gaping holes but Shannon refused to risk her health for a stupid house, eventually they were able to gain access to the basement. As they reached the last steps of the staircase leading down to the basement Shannon looked around and stopped in her tracks. Her face contorted up in horror as she nearly died right there. Not five feet away from her was a teenage boy who looked like a James Dean wannabe. He had palish blue skin, short brunette hair, his eyes were a pale blue, his facial structure was strong and his entire right side of his body was torn and burned. Bone was showing underneath muscle on some parts of his body, the blood was caked in his hair and on his letterman's jacket which had a maroon 'C' embroidered onto it. His white undershirt was ripped and revealed beneath it more torn skin and bloodied muscle, and his jeans were also in the same state. As Shannon stared at him like a deer in headlights she noticed that his face was not in a very happy state.

"Shannon? What's the matter? Shannon?" asked Ellie worrying about his twin. He gently reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it in worry. "Shannon, please, answer me!" he beckoned giving her a few shakes. Shannon shakily took of the glasses and handed them to Ellie as she covered her mouth and let out a strangled sob. Ellie put them on and looked to where Shannon was staring at intently not two seconds ago. When his eyes finally landed on the older male Ellie let out a small gasp and tilted his head in thought. The twins continued to stare at the spot of where the male was standing, while Shannon was beyond terrified Ellie seemed to think it was rather cool. He had always been interested in the supernatural and had always believed spirits were always with them on Earth but Shannon on the other hand was always a skeptic who tried to prove Ellie wrong at every chance she had. The male twin simply smiled at the pissed off teenaged ghost and let out a soft laugh. Shannon slowly moved backwards, bumping into the bottom of the stairs with her boots, choking back a sob. Ellie just remained calm and glanced back at his sister.

"Hey Shannon he's kinda hot, isn't he?" Ellie asked grinning a cute boyish grin. Shannon looked at her brother with wide eyes and a look of utter confusion crossed her face.

"What?" she asked alarmed at her brother's statement.

"I mean I am not into necrophilia or anything like that but I mean, _come on_! He's got the perfectly structured face and the whole 'I-hate-the-world' look in his eyes. He's a regulation hottie!" exclaimed Ellie as he looked back at the ghost and gave him a playful wink.


	5. Chapter 2: Revised

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Once again I find myself coming back to this story nearly a year later. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I have ADD when it comes to this story because while writing it I become easily distracted by everything else. I really do appreciate those of you that have continually checked up on this story and I am so very sorry for keeping you waiting almost a whole year for this reworked chapter. Damn, that sounds terrible. XD Waiting almost a whole year for a chapter that's just a remake of an old one. -.- Yeah, it's official, I suck. Oh, and to add to the suckage, I think I after this chapter that I'll only be writing it from the twins' perspective. If you think that's a terrible idea then let me know, because I am not completely sold yet.

* * *

Royce Clayton, former baseball star and current tormented soul, sat perched atop the rusted hood of his 1950's hot rod. The car itself was scorched in places, some of the metal frame bent and twisted due to the crash that had claimed the young man's life. Royce's little sweetheart was no where near it's former glory, the car a tragic reminder of the fateful day he crashed. Royce glanced around at his surroundings, his pale blue yes half open, peering at the rumble that he now called home. Sure he was free from the 'prison' he was kept in for years but ironically this 'prison' was where he felt at home the most.

As he relaxed his body and laid back on the hood of the car, Dana Newman decided to emerge from the darkness. She daintily swayed her way over to the car and took a seat in the driver's seat, reaching her hand through the broken windshield to idly rub her hand through Royce's dirt brown locks of hair. The former slugger let out a soft hum at the touch before opening his eyes with a small sigh escaping his pale lips.

"Dana, why did you decide to come back with me?" questioned Royce as he leaned his head back into Dana's hand. For the past five years Royce had always wondered why she had followed him back into 'Hell'.

"Well if you must know, Mr. Clayton, it's because I consider you a friend. Also, because I didn't want to be alone." replied Dana as she removed her hand from Royce's hair to play with the radio dial before deciding on a station. A small smile graced Royce's face as the familiar tune of Rock Around The Clock by Bill Haley filled his ears, bringing back the memory of when he had first met Dana.

During their captivity the Torn Prince and the Angry Princess had formed a mutual bond of acceptance. It had started when Royce had first gotten there and had blasted his car's radio, much to the displeasure of the other ghosts, all of them except Dana. The young woman had bobbed her head to Rock Around The Clock which had Royce grinning from ear to ear, seeing this beautiful girl enjoying the sound of some good ol' rock and roll.

Dana had taken notice of Royce a second time when Susan LeGrow had decided Dana was going to be her stress reliever. The former seductress had taken to ridiculing Dana for not only her scars but for her obvious dabbling in plastic surgery and to the shock of Dana Royce had stepped in and told the temptress off. Never in Dana's life had anyone ever defended her like Royce did in that moment. He gave her a small flicker of hope that not all men were as bad as the ones she had dated.

"Friends, huh? You and I? I like that. The Angry Princess and the Torn Prince, kinda like a sitcom." smirked Royce as he stretched out his limbs.

"Could you imagine? I think our show would be rated TV-MA." replied Dana with a quiet laugh. Royce let out a throaty chuckle and shook his head before propping himself up on his arms with a content sigh. Just then both ghosts heard the distinct sound of a car approaching,

"What are humans doing here?" asked Dana suddenly alarmed as she removed herself from Royce's car and peered through the holes in the building to see a yellow and black car pull up to the mansion. For five years after the Kriticos family freed the ghosts, Dana and Royce had never seen another human till now. The duo of ghosts watched as a male and female exited the vehicle.

"I don't know. You think their like Cyrus?" asked Royce looking at Dana for an answer she clearly did not know. Though he would never admit it to anyone Royce was indeed a bit scared. Even though Royce knew he couldn't die and could probably kill the two humans that were currently entering the structure, they could possibly be like Cyrus and have another tape recording that could bind them.

"They don't look like it but then again neither did that psychic." replied Dana , skeptically watching the humans navigate through the house.

"I think the best thing to do is scare them and get them to leave." stated Royce , Dana nodding in agreement.

"I am going to go see if they brought anyone else with them." said Dana before flickering away.

Royce picked up his Louisville Slugger, which was discarded on the ground next to his car, tightening his grip as he watched the two explore the house. He silently stalked them from the basement his eyes scanning through the holes in the floor. As he observed the two, he took great notice of the appearance of both humans, their looks enticing him. Their facial structure was almost identical, their eyes the same, Royce was brought to the conclusion that the duo were twins.

Royce had always had a soft spot for brunettes, his long list of broken hearted exes had mostly consisted of brunettes. The fact that both twins had fair milky white skin was a plus. There was just something about the way the brown chocolate waves contrasted against their pale skin that caused a stirring in Royce. The former baseball star was admittedly weirded out that not only had his eyes been roaming over the boy but that he was in an aspect attractive.

In all of his life and afterlife Royce had never even looked at a guy in a sexual way but this kid was just unique. Hell, when he had been growing up there was a kid at his school who had been openly gay and had been teased, beaten, and discriminated against till he took his own life. Being gay or having any relation that was sexual with the same sex was just not acceptable when Royce had been growing up, besides he was the king of women back in today, so why was this one kid intriguing him so much?

The Torn Prince was interrupted in his ogling when Dana had flickered in next to him. "Their alone." she stated looking up at the twins that had infiltrated their shelter.

"Alright, well it looks like their headed down here, so I'll confront them from the front and you get 'em from the back." strategize Royce with a curt nod. Dana flickered behind the boy on the stairs and the familiar scent of vanilla flooded her nostrils. As the humans descended the stairs, the female leading the way, Royce stood menacingly before her with a scowl on his face as he glared at the twins, his bat raised. When the girl had finally rested her eyes on him she immediately stopped in her tracks, her face contorting up in horror.

Royce had to struggle to hold back the smirk he so badly wanted to sport at how easily it was to scare the girl. Her brother kept saying her name and asking what was wrong before 'Shannon' had finally taken off the glasses and placed them in his hands. Now in all his years as a ghost he had never met anyone as unfazed as the kid before him. Hell, even Cyrus had let out a gasp and widened his eyes in fear when he had first seen Royce, when the kid saw him all he did was tilt his head. Royce was even more confused when the boy let out a laugh that was as soft as silk and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Shannon, he's kinda hot, isn't he?" asked the kid looking back at his sister who was currently clinging to a metal pole. Royce's eyes squinted in confusion at the male's rather blatant statement. Once again in all his life, Royce had never been called hot by another male and Royce didn't know whether to be flattered or bash the kid's skull in.

"What?" asked the girl alarmed as she stepped away from the pole.

"I mean I am not into necrophilia or anything but I mean, come on! He's got the perfectly structured face and the whole 'I-hate-the-world' look in his eyes. He's a regulation hottie!" exclaimed the kid before directing his attention back to Royce before throwing a wink his way.

Thank God Dana had grabbed the girl because as soon as the words left the kid's mouth and the wink had been received, Royce swung his bat in anger. The old wooden slugger slammed into the kid's head and sent the boy crashing to the floor. Shannon let out a scream but it was short lived as Dana bashed her head against the metal pole from earlier. She shoved the girl's body to the floor with her brother's as she looked up at Royce with annoyance clearly visible in her black eyes.

"That was not part of the plan." stated Dana as she maneuvered around the bodies. Royce shook his head and pouted a little.

"I-I know, I just, I overreacted." replied Royce as he looked up at Dana apologetically. The female ghost just nodded in acceptance before looking down at the two unconscious humans.

"What do we do now?" asked Dana. Royce shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh.

"I don't know, maybe wait for them to wake up and then ask 'em why they were here in the first place." replied Royce.

"That's, not a bad idea." said the Angry Princess. "You take the kid, I got the girl," stated Dana.


	6. Ellie & Royce: I'm A Sinner

**Author's Note:** *GASP* Could this be a **NEW** chapter and **NOT** a rewrite?! Lol. Well you are in luck! This is indeed a **NEW** chapter that will hopefully spread some light on Royce's views of same gender relationships and why he has them. I briefly touched the subject in the last chapter. In this chapter we see just how strong Ellie is against homophobia and how narrow-minded Royce is to the subject of homosexuality. It doesn't go **SUPER** deep but it just lightly touches the surface of those things to show their separate mindsets.

* * *

Pain, unbelievable excruciating pain was all Ellie felt coming from the left side of his head. His bright blue eyes popped open in shock and fluttered open repeatedly, his eyes adjusting to his surroundings. He slowly lifted his body off the floor into a sitting position, his head not agreeing with the movement at all. His left hand shot up to cradle his head and his fingers were met by a sticky liquid coming from the gash. He removed his hand from the wound and brought it in front of his face to study the crimson liquid which coated the tips of his fingers.

"Great, just great. Trauma to the head is an excellent thing to have. Fucking ghosts." sighed Ellie as he slowly turned his head from side to side, looking for his sister Shannon who was not in the room with him. "Do all ghosts have to be dicks?" questioned Ellie, his shout a piercing sound in the eerie silence that had enveloped the ruins of the Kriticos mansion.

"It's not stated in the rules of the afterlife but it's implied." was the reply the brunette received. Ellie raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed as he searched for the origin of the voice. The vast amount of nothing was what greeted his eyes. He then remembered the glasses and took notice that they weren't on his face any more. '_The bat to the head might have had something to do with them disappearing_.' thought Ellie with an amused smirk.

"So ghost who obviously needs anger management, mind giving me back those spiffy specs that allow me to see you? I mean it's not like I don't look totally crazy sitting in the ruins of a house talking to no one or anything like that." He really hoped that ghost complied because he really didn't like the idea of the guy being invisible because he had a bat. A bat he liked to use on Ellie's head. Ellie's head wasn't meant for bats, like at all.

So after a couple moments of nothing Ellie heard a heavy sigh and soon he saw a floating pair of glasses making their way to him. They weren't the same ones he had on before; they were in better condition with only a few scrapes on the sides. He took the glasses and placed them on his face and found himself staring into the face of the jock who had assaulted him. The boy held a glare and his mouth was turned down at the corners. '_This dude is a total brooder. His name should be Broody McBroodster_.'

"Anyone tell you that you suck at first impressions. I mean you _really_ suck." stated Ellie making sure to stress the word 'really'. "Like I've meet homophobes who make better first impressions than you." he continued making sure to purse his lips. "But because you are such a hottie I'll let it go, just this once." he smirked. Clearly not learning from the events prior to the bat to the head. Ellie never was one to ever learn from his past mistakes, except for walking into your sister's room unannounced. He definitely learned to never enter her room again without knocking, especially when there is panting involved.

Royce glared at the kid before him, debating on whether to deal with the kid till he got the information he needed or to just kill the annoying teen now. Within an hour this kid had raised more emotions in him than Cyrus had in the nine years he had kept Royce prisoned. The fact that the young male was flirting with him so brazenly was what really made Royce question how much the world had changed from when he died. Had it really changed so much that it was normal for people of the same gender to openly display their attractions or did this kid have a death wish? 'I_f I kill the twerp before I get any information out of him Dana would be disappointed in me and that's even worse than her being angry._' thought Royce as he continued to stare at the teenager before him.

"I would prefer if you refrained from flirting with me." Stated the former baseball player as cracked his neck. "It's disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself." He spit out as he looked upon the boy with disgust. However some of the hate he was expressing towards the boy was at himself for allowing him to look upon the boy in such an open manner earlier in the night. He was raised to like girls, they were the idle partner for males and he's sure his parents would be turning in their graves at their only son even looking at this _thing_ with anything more than hate.

Ellie let out a small laugh as he brushed his bangs from his face. "Ashamed, really? I have nothing to be ashamed of and the only thing disgusting is the amount of your bigotry." He replied as he pushed himself back so he was leaning against one of the many metal structures keeping the house from completely caving in. His tone was dull and unfazed. It wasn't the first time he had been greeted with hostility for his sexuality. He had persevered though verbal, mental, physical and emotional bullying and in the end he just came out stronger. He'd fought his whole life defending who he was and he wasn't going to let some random ass ghost's homophobic comments faze him. '_Besides I am not the one who died, bitch_.' Thought Ellie wishing he could just snap his fingers in 'z' formation but refrained from doing so.

"Whatever, fag. Just don't hit on me again." Retorted Royce with a snarl before tightening his grip on his bat. '_Maybe if I just bashed him in the head again I could just beat the gay out of him. Yeah, he'd look even less appealing then_.' Royce pondered, his eyes traveling back to the other male's face. Though he didn't contort his face into one of anger, Royce could almost literally see the flames of rage reflected in the kid's eyes. It sent a surge of blood rushing down to his groin and it really shouldn't have. The Torn Prince mentally bashed himself in the head for even allowing himself to get affected by the male. This was going against everything he ever knew and he didn't like it. Royce grew up in a very religious household and he never once missed Sunday Mass, even when he was sick he still went. He was taught that being gay was one of the ultimate sins and that they would burn in the flames of Hell for all eternity. He was supposed to be enraged and repulsed by the man but instead here he was getting turned on by him. It went against everything he was taught and it was angering him that this one boy was causing this weird sexual change in him. In a way made him even more of a sinner. If he ever wanted to move on this surely was not the road to go down.

"I am sure I can abstain from such an action seeing as your piss-poor personality has made you one of the ugliest people I've ever had the misfortune of knowing." Remarked Ellie as he ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. The duo stayed in their respective places for a few minutes before Ellie finally looked up at Royce. "Where's my sister?" he asked, his voice faltering a bit as he finished asking the question. The ghost's eyes snapped to the boy's face as he heard the other speak.

"She's with a friend of mine." He stated before crouching down and looking Ellie in the eyes. "Which reminds me, why are you here?" he asked bracing his arms on his knees.

"Friend? What friend? Are there more ghosts here? Is she alright? I swear to God if she's hurt I will exorcise you myself!" exclaimed Ellie as the rage flickered in his eyes and his body went rigid, his heart beat increasing with each beat.

"Rest assured your sister is fine. But I need to know why the Hell you are here." Demanded Royce as his patience with the boy was dwindling. If he was here for the same reason Cyrus had sought them out than he needed to know before both Dana and he were captured again.

"We're here because I thought it would be cool to look around here. Now tell me where I can find my sister!" snarled out the smaller brunette. Royce looked at the kid and decided that his story was bullshit. This place was nowhere near anything. You had to know the place existed to know where to find it and he highly doubted two teenagers would just wander on into the forest and stumble upon the place. Besides they had a map which meant they knew the house was here and they were probably looking for something.

"Bullshit!" shouted Royce as he slammed his baseball bat against the floor, Ellie flinching back in fear, his eyes widening as he looked at the enraged ghost before him. "Tell me why you're here before I smash your fucking skull in kid!" he yelled as he reached forward and grabbed a handful of black material and pulled the boy closer to him. Their faces extremely close together, Ellie's hands pressed against the other's chest. "If you don't tell me the real reason you're here I will go get your sister and fucking smash her face in with my bat right before your eyes!" he roared.

Ellie let a tear run down his cheek as he glared up into the spirit's eyes. "I already told you the truth. We're here because I wanted to look around. I am not lying, you have to believe me." Stated Ellie slowly as he started to shake slightly, a combination of fear and anger. Royce looked into Ellie's eyes, searching for any type of hint that the kid was lying. He found none. "Please, I am telling the truth. Just don't hurt my sister." He pleaded as the tears leaking from the boy's eyes began to increase.


End file.
